Mango  y
by itsliz
Summary: BADE oneshot. Jade is sick and wants a smoothie, Beck tries to remember her favorite fruit. Hope you like it and even if you don't, plz review anyways! Enjoy!


**A/N: Heyyy party people! I know idea has probably been overused, but i just felt the urge to write my own. Sorry. And i tried to make it cute because Beck remembered the mango, but it kinda doesn't make a difference. Anyways, please REVIEW! Reviews make the world a better place:). Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own victorious**

It was Monday morning and Jade woke up to an awful pain in her throat. "Ughhhhhhh" she moaned. Great. She hated being sick. And worse, this wasn't just a cough or a runny nose. This actually hurt! And it was _not_ the good kind of pain.

"What's wrong babe?" Beck asked sleepily. She had slept over in his RV last night. They hadn't been keeping track of time, and her father was never home anyways. Jade tried to answer Beck, but her voice didn't come out. Oh, joy. She was sick and she couldn't even complain about it.

Beck assumed she was just grumpy because they had to get up for school. Jade was _not_ a morning person. So he attempted to cheer her up by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her towards him so her back was pressed against his chest. He started to softly kiss her neck, up and down, until he got bored and moved to her face. He was kissing down her jaw, making his way to her lips when she twisted away.

God his lips felt so good on her sore neck, but she didn't want him to get sick too. He looked confused and kind of hurt, and Jade didn't really know how to explain without talking. So she put both her hands to her neck and stuck out her tongue. She hoped he would be smart enough to figure out her random game of charades.

_What the hell was she doing?_ Beck wondered. She was making the universal choking sign. Then he understood.

"You know if you think _my_ morning breath is _that_ bad, you should really smell your own!"

_God he was so stupid._ Jade thought. She tried to come up with another plan….oh! She grabbed her pearphone and quickly typed a message. Beck's phone went off from the table across the room.

"Okay look Jade, I don't know what I did this time, but could you just tell me? I so do not want to have another text fight with you. They're exhausting."

She didn't move. He sighed and crawled over her to get out of bed, careful not to crush her. She wasn't really helping by just lying there. He got to his phone and opened the new text.

To: Beck

From: Jade

I'm sick. My throat hurts and I can't talk.

Oh. Well now everything made sense.

"Awww poor Jade." He said. He walked back over to the bed and put his hand on her forehead. She didn't feel very warm, so this was probably nothing serious. Nevertheless, Jade looked so weak and pathetic, she may as well have been on her death bed. She gave him an evil glare for mocking her in while she was sick, and he put his hands up in defense. "Sorry! That's not what I meant. What can I do?" His phone beeped, and he looked down at the message.

To: Beck

From: Jade

Make it stop hurtinggggg:(

Beck could imagine how pitiful Jade's whining would've sounded if she could talk.

"Don't worry, I will." He promised. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, ignoring her weak hands pushing his chest away. Then he walked over to his bathroom and pulled out some pain medicine and cough drops. He filled a glass with water and brought it over to her. She took the pills and popped a cough drop in her mouth. Then she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Beck felt bad, but he had to go to school. Normally he wouldn't have given it a second thought, he had stayed home with Jade when she was sick before, but today was different. He had huge auditions for the lead in an important play. He just couldn't miss them. So he kissed Jade one more time and said "Sorry babe, I really gotta go. Please get better. I love you!" before he left.

Jade woke up later, not really remembering that she had gone to sleep. She stretched out in the empty bed, sad that Beck wasn't there with her. She wasn't mad at him though, she really wanted him to get the lead in that play. She knew how much it meant to him, plus there weren't any female characters he had to fall in love with. Just a nice bonus. Jade was distracted from her thoughts by a violent coughing fit. _Well isn't this lovely?_ She thought. She looked suspiciously at the pile of coughdrops Beck had left next to the bed. She hadn't been coughing before she took one. Ugh stupid incompetent medicine! Her throat still ached, more than before actually. She got out of bed, and wobbled a little. She felt lightheaded and she gripped the wall for support. She wandered over to the bathroom and got a glass of water. It felt so cool and soothing on her throat. She drank the whole glass. Then she filled another, and was in the middle of chugging it when her phone vibrated from the bed. She walked over and read the text.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Hey babe, how r u doing?

Jade smiled a tiny grin; she loved how he worried about her. She quickly replied.

To: Beck

From: Jade

Bad.

His reply came almost immediately.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Aww:( What's wrong now?

To: Beck

From: Jade

My throat hurts, I can't talk, I'm coughing, and I'm lightheaded and dizzy.

To: Jade

From: Beck

I'm sorry. Just hang on, I'll be home in 20 minutes.

To: Beck

From: Jade

What about your audition?

As much as she wanted him to come home, she didn't want him to miss this opportunity. Besides, she didn't have anything deadly…well she hoped.

To: Jade

From: Beck

I got it moved to this morning. I'm leaving now. Is there anything I can bring you?

Hmmm…Jade took another sip of her water as she wondered what would make her feel better. She was getting tired and dizzy from standing up, because she hadn't eaten all day. She wanted to lie back down, but she would have to reply first so he didn't freak out and think she died or something. She didn't really want any food though, it hurt too bad to swallow. Then she thought of something perfect!

To: Beck

From: Jade

Bring me a smoothie. I'm going to sleep now. Bye.

Beck frowned as her read his girlfriend's last text. He wasn't thrown by her lack of politeness as some people might have been. It was Jade and he knew better than to expect any pleases or thank you's, especially when she was sick. He just had no idea what type of smoothie to get. It may seem stupid, but he really didn't want to make her mad. A sick, overtired, angry Jade was not something he wanted to experience.

He was still thinking as he walked into the smoothie place, when he suddenly remembered! It had been over a year ago, right before Jade had broken up with him. He had tried to block the conversation from his mind, but he recalled asking her what her favorite fruit was in an attempt to distract her. She had answered the mango! Thank God he had remembered, he though as he paid for the smoothie and quickly drove home, wanting to see Jade and make sure she was okay.

Jade was awakened by Beck's lips on her own. She seriously wished he would stop kissing her, she didn't want him to be sick too! Okay, well maybe she didn't mind it _that_ much. She was more awake now and eagerly kissed him back. He was smiling as he pulled away, and then he said "Good morning beautiful! How do you feel?"

"Not good." She whispered. Her voice had come back a little, but it was scratchy and it hurt to talk.

"Well that's just not allowed!" Beck said as he scooted her over and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Then he pulled her towards him until she was sitting up, with her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. "Guess what I brought you?"

"A million dollars." She said sarcastically, not in the mood for his guessing games. Her raspy voice cracked though, and it took the harshness out of her words.

"Nope, but you were close! A smoothie!" He said, and he leaned over to pick it up off the floor.

"What flavor?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Mango, your favorite!" He said proudly, like it was an achievement that he knew his girlfriend's favorite tropical fruit. She took it anyways, and quickly took a long sip through the bright pink straw. Normally she would've complained, but the thick cold drink felt _so_ good on her sore throat. She drank more deeply, and before she knew it, the entire smoothie was gone.

Beck had been watching the whole time, and he couldn't stop his smile. She looked so cute just gulping down her smoothie out of a neon cup, like a little kid at an ice cream shop. She finished it in record time, and she sucked at the straw until it made that loud slurping noise when there's nothing left. She frowned at the empty cup, and then handed it to him to get rid of.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, still amused.

"Yeah. It was really mango-y." She said. Her voice sounded almost normal, and she had to be feeling better if she was making up words.

"Good." Beck said. He kissed her lips, and she was right, they did taste mango-y. When he pulled away she yawned, and he smiled again. He didn't like that she was sick, but she was just so freaking adorable! He adjusted their position so that they were both lying down, but she was still in his arms. He wasn't the least bit tired, but he was content just holding her while she slept. "Get better." He whispered into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jade whispered as she snuggled closer into his chest. She was feeling better already.


End file.
